earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Jennika Smith
History (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Jennika Smith: 1998 - 2007 Jennika never knew her father. Before he worked for STAR Labs, Jeffrey had history of getting married to a young lady, having a kid or two, and then getting divorced and moving on to a new city, leaving the ex to see to the child-rearing. In the case of Jenny's mother, Jeff Smith left her with two children. A son with a melanin deficiency from one of his prior marriages and Jennika, who had yet to be born before he was gone. Growing up with a hatred for her father, Jenny was having a difficult child to manage. She got in trouble a lot as a means to get more of her mother's attention, competing with her older half-brother. When she was still a young child, her mother was diagnosed with MacGregor's and both she and her brother were forced to grow up fast to not only take care of their mother, but each other as well. Jennika Smith: 2007 - 2011 Jennika's mother died during the the 2007 earthquake in the Glades. Jennika actually saw the death as a merciful one as it spared her mother from so many more months of suffering. After their mother was buried, Jenny and Rob did their best to maintain their home, turning to crime to pay the rent as neither of them wished to leave their home to go live with distant relatives or take a gamble with a foster family. Rob and Jenny eventually turned their home into a shelter of sorts for other children orphaned in the earthquake and delinquent runaways. Soon the two became the heads of juvenile criminal enterprise. When Jennika was thirteen, the authorities learned of the juvenile gang and raided the house in an attempt to arrest the siblings. Rob managed to escape to the garage where he and his buddy took of on stolen motorcycles, but Jenny jumped over a fence and led the police on a five block foot chase before she was captured thanks to an assist from a taser arrow fired by a passing Green Arrow. Once arrested, Jenny learned the police had been tipped off the house after one of their gang had been arrested in connection to a stabbing. Jenny did not know anything about that, but the police believed she was being "uncooperative" and thus she was tried as an accessory to murder. While awaiting trial, Jenny's cellmate was an older girl named Harmony. After a few days together, Harmony decided to she liked Jenny and told her to stick close to her. Jenny was somewhat afraid of Harmony, so she did as she was told. That night, Jenny also helped Harmony to steal a guard's cell phone and return it unnoticed after Harmony made an un-monitored call with the device. The very next day, high-priced lawyers saw it to it that both Harmony and Jenny were released at once with all charges dropped. A limo even drove the girls away from the detention center. In the luxury car, Harmony asked Jenny if there was anywhere they could drop her off. Jenny said she didn't really have anywhere to go, to which Harmony told her what she did now. Harmony then welcomed Jenny to the Foot Clan by confessing her that her name wasn't actually Harmony, but Oroku Saki. Jennika Smith: 2011- 2015 At the insistence of Karai, Jennika was personally mentored by Hattori Tatsu. It was a rough four years, but Jenny finally felt she had purpose.Network Files: Jennika Smith 1 Jennika Smith: 2015 After training, Jenny was tasked on a two-fold mission to Gotham City. She killed a corrupt cop and disposed of the body behind the Sons of Batman Motorcycle Club. However, in doing so, Jenny spotted Rob. Instead of calling the body in to the police, Jenny decided to alert Rob to the body and informed him that the Foot Clan aimed to take over the Sons' criminal enterprise. Jenny hoped he would get the message to get out of the gang before the reckoning, but Rob never was all that smart. Jennika Smith: 2015 - 2016 Jenny returned to Star City to continue on in the performance of her duties. She was named as a member of Karai's personal guard. For her service, Jenny was rewarded, quickly rising to the rank of Qatal al Ruban (or "Chūnin"). Though truly honored to be thought of in such high regard, Jenny was also just as content to have a sense of belonging. Jennika Smith: 2016 - Present As cold weather blew into Star City, so too did Jenny's brother Rob. He was accompanied by his best pal, Don Jones, who Jenny had regarded as a brother, too. Rob and Don had ditched Gotham City after a failed coup among their biker gang had resulted in their patron's beheading. Rob had suggested they go to Star City under the expectation that Jenny would put in a good word for them with the Shredder. Before Jenny could tell her brother to get lost, they noticed that they had crashed a big gathering of criminal types from all over Star City. The Foot were offering a significant cash reward to anyone found with a dormant meta-gene willing to undergo an experimental treatment. After Rob and Don were found to be viable candidates, Jenny went to Karai in an attempt to get her to stop with the experiment. Karai refused and even accused Jenny of insubordination, leaving Jenny to watch helplessly as her brother and his friend were horrifically mutated. After this, the Foot tasked Jenny to serve as Karai's second-in-command as the overseers of the 'Mutanimal Militia'. What the Foot didn't realize though was that Jenny no longer wanted anything to do with the Foot and she was already planning her exit from from its ranks in a dramatic way. During the next encounter with a Ninja Turtle, Jenny switched sides mid-fight, preventing her own brother from dealing a lethal blow to Donatello. She then bought the Ninja Turtle time to form an escape plan. But unfortunately for Jenny, Karai recognized Jenny's betrayal of what it was and mercilessly ran her through. Jenny was left for dead by her brother, his friend, and Karai. However, not one to overlook the brave thing she had done for him, Donatello chose to repay the debt, stabilizing Jenny's wound and carrying her to safety despite his own injuries. Managing to get Jenny to his brothers before he collapsed from exhaustion, Donnie told his brothers to give Jenny a life-saving transfusion... but with limited skill and resources, Michelangelo and Raphael were forced to give Jenny their own blood. Jenny woke up to find her dormant meta-gene had reacted with the latent mutagen in the blood, saving her life but also transforming her into a mutant turtle herself. Yes, you could say Jenny was shell-shocked.Network Files: Jennika Smith 2 Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Jenny might often strike you as cold-hearted and a bit of a expletive but that's only her icy demeanor. Her true nature features a more complex personality when she lets her guard down. She enjoys good food, spirited debates, and has a soft spot for children of all ages. As to her thoughts on pizza? She likes her Hawaiian style. * (Submitted by Jester) Jennika is not close with any of her actual family. The only half-sibling she was even remotely close with was Robert, since he took care of her for a few years after her mother died, but even he disappointed her. Jenny would have been fine if she had never seen him again... but life was never very kind to Jennika. Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Western Pond Turtle Physiology: Jennika is a metahuman transformed into a bipedal turtle of humanoid size and stature. ** Aquatic Adaptations: Jennika has aquatic attributes such as a large lung capacity, as well as increased underwater visibility and mobility. ** Armored Shell: Jennika's shell is roughly as durable as kevlar. ** Enhanced Agility: Jenny is coordinated beyond most human athletes. ** Enhanced Healing: Jenny's rate of reptilian healing exceeds humans. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Jenny may be a turtle now, but she ain't slow. Jenny is able to move at great speed and has reactions that allow her to dodge projectiles such alien blasts and bullets. ** Enhanced Stamina & Resilience: Jenny's possesses a high level of stamina exceeding Olympic-level athletes. She is also very resilient to damage. ** Enhanced Strength: Jenny's mutagenic body makes her compact body stronger than her body suggests. Not only she is able to deliver powerful blows, but she is also able to throw people over her head. Jenny's max lifting capacity is said to be between 300 to 400 lbs (166 to 181 kg). ** Retractable Head & Limbs: For safety, Jenny can tuck into her shell. * Safinat Dakhma Training: Jenny is a very skilled assassin personally trained by Hattori Tatsu, using the techniques taught by the Safinat Dakhma and its Foot Clan. ** Master Infiltrator: Jenny is able to be one with darkness. She can hide and move within the shadows without being noticed. ** Master of Ninjitsu: Jenny is an exceptional martial artist of the Foot Clan. She usually fights with a fast and efficient style. ** Master of Kagijutsu: Jen is a master of the claws known as tekko-kagi. She is not on the same level as the Shredder, but she's still exceptional. ** Expert of Kenjutsu: Jenny is an expert swordswoman swordsturtle. ** Expert of Kyūjutsu: Jenny possesses aptitude for archery and uses a yumi and arrows to fight long-ranged when she's expecting the need. ** Expert of Shurikenjutsu: Jen can throw shuriken with great accuracy. ** Expert Teacher: Jenny has a soft spot for children and is a skilled instructor, particularly who working with children. Though she is an exceptional trainer in martial arts, she can teach any subject which she has sufficient familiarity with. ** Acrobat, Gymnast, & Parkour Traceur: Jenny is able to quickly navigate a cityscape using these techniques in combination with her enhanced agility, reflexes, speed, and strength. * "Turtle Power": Though she has yet to fully familiarize herself with it, but she can tap into the quasi-psychic or spiritual connection that connects the TMNT to one another. This gives Jennika a connection to her new blood brothers. In time, this will probably allow her to fight as one as they often do. Weaknesses * Emotional Detachment: Jenny is afraid of getting close to others due to feeling betrayed or abandoned by so many others who got close to her: her father, her mother, her brother, and now the Foot. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Ranged: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * She gave Lisa Schlegel the name Mona Lisa, and in return Lisa named her Artemisia after a Baroque artist.VOX Box: Turtle Power Epilogue * Jennika has a Threat Assessment ranking of 60, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * Jennika's family has nods to many characters from the comics: ** "Slow Go" Smith was a bounty hunter who became friends with Jonah Hex after saving him from a lynching. ** Buddy Smith was the sidekick of Uncle Sam. ** Steven Smith was a member of the Gotham City Police Department. ** Jeffrey Smith was one of Rip Hunter's Time Masters. ** Samuel Smith was a character in Wildcats. ** Chris Smith is Peacemaker. Christopher exists in Earth-27. ** Robert Smith is Earth-27's version of Rob from Batman: The Dark Knight Returns. He's also a composite character with Rocksteady. ** Giselle Smith is a member of Legion of Superheros. * In the comics she became the turtle after a blood transfusion from Leonardo. * Roy's explanation for her alias: In the comics, Jennika doesn't have the name Artemisia. That name is taken from Sophie Campbell's own original character which in turn was inspired by a real-life Baroque artist. Artemisia uses a bow, Jennika uses claws. About the only strong similarities between them, other than being female mutant turtles is that Sophie Campbell's involvement and their yellow bandana. Nevertheless, I felt the name was a fitting for one Jennika to adopt in my spin on the character as a nod to Sophie and a sincere thanks to her inspiring me. ** Color of Jennika's bandana was requested by writer Tom Waltz to match her hair color, and he was unaware of Artemisia - the color synchronicity was purely incidental. ** The artist's full name is Artemisia Gentileschi and she's a Baroque painter. Links and References * Appearances of Jennika Smith * Character Gallery: Jennika Smith Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Metahuman Category:Hybrid Category:League of Assassins Members Category:Mutahuman Category:Assassins Category:Martial Arts Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Emotional Consistency Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Single Characters Category:Archery Category:Star Citian Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Bald Category:Pest Control Members Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Teachers Category:Acrobatics Category:Psychic Link Category:Green Skin Category:Smith Family Category:27th Reality Category:High Threat Category:Known to Authorities Identity